


You Remembered Our Promise

by vibespiders



Series: Purple Flowers [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: DeckStar (Lucifer TV), F/M, LuciChloe (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: This is a one shot fanfic and it takes place directly after season 3, it is my theory that Chloe is not traumatized by seeing Lucifer's face because she doesn't look shocked at all. So what I believe is that Chloe was in Hell accidentally and Lucifer brought her back up to Earth with a price that everyone forgot that Chloe came to Hell.





	You Remembered Our Promise

 

Lucifer looks at Chloe's surprised face but isn't traumatized by it. She just stood there in silence with her eyes wide open. Lucifer is confused as he looked towards the shards of glass and saw his reflection. He is in his devil face form but he cannot change back to his human self like he always do. 

 

***

 

"Daddy, where are you?" 

 

"What is this child doing here?" A demon said to Chloe, "the child doesn't have her own cell and that means she is not sinful." 

 

"So why is she here then?" 

 

"Should we ask our king?" 

 

"That seems the most reasonable thing to do and he can bring her back up." 

 

The two demons bring the child to Lucifer sitting at a giant throne. The child started crying, "I want to go home." 

 

"A sinless child. This is unordinary." Lucifer started to laugh as he walks up to the child. "Tell me, how do you find this place?"

 

"I was looking for my daddy and fell." 

 

"Ah, so it has seems my father accidentally put someone down here." 

 

"No, my father. He was a cop and died." 

 

"So you came looking for your father my dear child or you have fallen into a deep depression that you cannot dig yourself out. I understand but no matter, they're saving you currently back up in the land of Chaos. I suppose I can help you because you don't have your own cell here." 

 

"My King, what are you doing?" 

 

"I know what I'm doing, she just a lost soul in hell. The reason why she is a little girl is because of her reality sees it that way. I'll just bring her soul back to the land." 

 

"But you can't restrict your time on earth. Remember your siblings." 

 

"No one has to know about it unless it is for a good reason. This soul lost itself so I'll place her back at where she belongs." 

 

"Just do my King," Maze interrupt him. 

 

"Okay, off we go." Lucifer holds out his hand to young Chloe's soul. She didn't want to look at it. She is too frighten about this place she is at, "please, we don't have much time left." 

 

Chloe reached out her hand to Lucifer's burned red-skin hand and they went up to the levels of stairs of hell and back to the land of Chaos. Chloe didn't say anything but have her hand covering her mouth. 

 

"Hm, you haven't say a word to me yet." 

 

"I'm just so confused. Are you really the Angel who fell?" 

 

Lucifer realized in shook of what she said to him and agrees, "yes, I am." 

 

"Why are you helping me?" 

 

"Lost souls like yourself is a rare occasion but I usually get my demons to do it for me." 

 

"Am I your first?" 

 

"Yes." 

 

"For being the King of Hell. You sure are different from what others told me." 

 

"Those were just stories written by people who didn't understand the whole truth of me rebelling against my father." 

 

"Did you regret it?" 

 

"No, I wanted to feel more control of myself after my parents started to dislike each other." 

 

"Tough life with family? Did you ever missed them?" 

 

Lucifer looks at the little girl, "if I was ever truely missed my own brothers and sisters back in the Silver City. I would want to go back home but I can't anymore." 

 

"You still miss it?" 

 

"I do." 

 

"What do you miss about it?" 

 

"It was always just my family and I. My father wanted to bring more to the family. Mortals like you." 

 

"What is the reason why your father sent you to Hell?" 

 

"I was the light bringer but dear old dad never understand how I felt when he abandon my family for people like you." 

 

"Oh..." 

 

Lucifer sees the light of of the earth in a few more steps. Lucifer grabs a purple flower from the ground and places it in her hair, "here, my gift for you. Just in case you will forget me. It's my father's rules but once you get back. You would forget of what happen in this place just a nightmare. The flower is the only thing that you can bring with you." 

 

"Can't you come up with me?" 

 

"Just a little bit." 

 

"Why not forever?" 

 

"I am not sure Earth is my home yet." 

 

"But there is so much to see." Chloe says as she sees Lucifer in his human form in a black suit after the second last step to Earth. "Promise me that you'll come. I want to show you what I see." 

 

Lucifer points out to the North Star in the darkness of Earth and suddenly became sunny with high grass lands and flowers, "this is the place where I've fallen from my home. Remember it for me when you come back." 

 

"I promise." 

 

Chloe suddenly walks up in a forest with bruises around her body. She remembered that she fell off a cliff while catching the suspect. He heard voices around her, "Chloe! Chloe!" 

 

"Someone call the ambulance. Detective Decker is injured." 

 

"Chloe are you okay?" Dan said. 

 

Chole looked around as people put her on top of a gurney and aided her. Dan watches her getting into the ambulance van and went in with her. Chloe looks up and sees a man in a black suit walking away from the van as the paramedics closes the door. 

 

After patching Chloe up in the hospital, Dan held her hand, "hey don't worry about. We caught the suspect." 

 

Chloe smiles, "where did you found me?" 

 

"We found you close to a field of tall grass and flowers. Somehow I believe you there in that wooded part of the woods." 

 

"Did you saw a man in a black suit?" 

 

"A suit?" Dan said, "not that I think of but somehow you were aided by someone before we found you. Was that him?"

 

"I want to believe it but I want to know the truth." 

 

"Hey, you're okay now," Dan said as he hugs her by her side. 

 

Suddenly a nurse came up to them with a brown book in her hand, "excuse me. Are you Chloe Decker?" 

 

"Yes?" Chloe said, "that is me." 

 

"A man in a black suit gave this to me and wanted to give it to the blond woman who recently got injured and works for the cops." 

 

The nurse hands Chloe the book and Chloe looks through it and saw the exact same purple flower from her dream but pressed, "a man in suit who saved me." 

 

"I guess he is giving his thanks to you," Dan said, "if you're ready, we can go home together when the hospital released you." 

 

"Yeah." 

 

***

 

"I remembered..." Chloe said as she starts to faint. 

 

Lucifer changed back to his human self and rushes up to Chloe from falling, "Detective!" 

 

Chloe looks up at Lucifer, "you didn't forget, do you? My promise."  

**Author's Note:**

> ~It's that flower that made her forget but once it was pressed like that. It is a sealed memory.  
> ~Also I am going off a little bit of my own that Lucifer can make plants out of thin air because why not  
> ~And I let Lucifer use astro projection because he is not suppose to be in on Earth.  
> ~Also the mid part takes place ten years before Chloe meets up with Lucifer on Earth and he did promised her.  
> ~Throughout Lucifer, I have this feeling that Maze remembered Chloe and I have these vibes that she lied about Chloe appearing in Hell because she wants him to stay in Hell.


End file.
